HIJO DEL CAOS
by InuFaiya
Summary: un clan que se creia desaparecido y una gerra que se creyo terminada ace 4.000 años vuelven aparecer. Solo una persona pude acer algo, aquel que puede escuchar las voces de la Caos. ShadowxIreal si quieres saber quien es llerlo sonicx¿?
1. Chapter 1

**HIJO DEL CAOS**

Prologo

En una serie de laboratorios estaban sobre algo obtenido en unas antiguas ruinas de una civilacion ya extinguida que según decían guardan del caos.

Eso ya hacia más 3 meses y la investigación había dado sus frutos.

En eso se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a un hombre con un fuerte sobrepeso que se acerco que las personas que no paraban de trabajar al rededor de una capsula.

Hola doctor dice uno de los enfermeros mientras el hombre se acercaba donde estaban.

¿Cómo esta? pregunta al llegar y mirando el tubo que estaba lleno de un liquido verde.

Todo va bien. Pronto estará lo suficiente formado para poder salir de allí.

Me alegra oír eso coge unos papeles que le dio lo medico ((o científico cada uno como le quiera llamar)) y sonrió satisfecho seguid así.

Lo aremos.

El hombre volvió a mirar el tubo para ver la figura que había dentro del tubo. Parecía como un niño de 10 años, en posición fetal y al parecer profundamente dormido.

//_espero mucho de ti, pequeño// pensó antes de apartarse y dejar a los demás científicos trabajando._


	2. capitulo 1

Bueno después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a las andadas: n.n: siento el retaso para continuar pero es que perdí la libreta donde tenia el FF pero ahora ya la tengo y puedo seguir con hijo del caos, así que sin mas os dejo con el primer capitulo. Espero que os guste.

**Capitulo 1**

Los gritos se estaban enfrenándose a la nueva creación de Eggman. Era una especie de dragón de tres cabezas y al parece mucho mas fuerte de lo que habían luchado hasta ahora.

¿Qué pasa Sonic? ¿esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? digo Eggman burlándose des erizo mientras el dragón metálico lanzo un potente rugido muy bien XL125 acaba con el.

El dragón se lanzo contra Sonic mientras Tails intentaba distrayéndole disparando pero sin ningún resultado.

Mientras en otro lado tres figuras corrían a toda velocidad x un bosque.

¿se puede saber a que viene tanta prisa? pregunto Knuckes mientras saltaba en uno de los árboles ¿tu sabes que le pasa, Shadow?

Se lo mismo que tu le contesto Shadow sin quitar la mirada de la joven que corría delante de ellos.

Era muy parecida físicamente a Sonic pero era azul claro, casi blanco, con ojos verdes e iba vestida con un vestido abierto en las piernas de color lila claro con un pantalón lila oscuro una chaqueta también liba y unas botas-bambas del mismo color.

Tengo una mala sensación digo sencillamente la joven mientras saltaba con todas sus fuerzas a un árbol para coger impulso algo malo esta pasando.

¿estas segura?

La joven no contenta mientras aumentaba más su velocidad, indicando que dejaran la cháchara para otro momento.

Mientras Sonic estaba esquivando la cabezas y las dos colas que las usaba como si fueras látigos y había descubierto de dolían.

Tails también hacia lo que podía, porque muchas veces que lo intentaba, las mismas veces había estado apunto de que le mordieran (se había salvado de puro milagro).

vamos Sonic, tienes que pensar algo y rápido pensó el erizo esquivando una de las colas pero no dio cuenta que unas de los cuernos de la cabeza estaba detrás suyo recibiendo un potente golpe.

¡¡ SONIC!! grito Tails al ver que no se movía y el dragón se acercaba para darle el golpe final

ACABA CON EL

El dragón se preparo para golpearle por la orden de su inventor y preparo una gran bola hacia un inconciente Sonic y sin que Tails pudiera Hacer nada.

En ese momento una ráfaga de agujas electrificadas salio de la nada impactando en la bola haciéndolos explotar.

¿Qué ha pasado? pregunto Eggman reponiéndose del susto que le había metido para ver a 3 figuras que se interponían antes el y Sonic.

¡KNUCKLES, SHADOW, IREAL! grito Tails al reconocer a los que habían llegado.

¿Cómo osáis interponeos entre mi victoria absoluta y yo?

Bueno… sencillamente porque nos da la gana digo Shadow cruzándose de brazos ¿Cómo esta?

Knuclkes que había estado todo el rato en un segundo plano mirando la salud del joven erizo que se encontraba inconsciente.

Bien, solo esta inconciente y con un brazo roto.

Menos mal

Así que esa chatarra es tuya.

Callaos XL125 acaba con ellos.

El dragón se lanzo contra ellos con un enorme rugido.

Ireal salto para esquivarlo y caer en el lomo de la bestia.

Eggman vio como Ireal sacaba una especie de PDA que conocía muy bien y supo las intenciones de la joven y más cuando Shadow e Knuclkes entretenían al dragón.

XL125 QUITATELA DE ENCIMA.

Uno de los ojos del dragón brillo intensamente y se giro hacia donde estaba Ireal.

Tails disparo al dragón que fue como si le hicieran cosquillas y seguía su camino hacia la erizo.

Ireal salto sin darle tiempo a quitar el cable que la unía al monstruo metálico rompiéndolo en el proceso y haciendo elevar sus espinas dando claro que iría a usar su habilidad de usar su habilidad de controlar la electricidad estática.

El dragón abrió la boca para morderla pero una ráfaga de espinas electrificadas se le clavaron provocándole un cortocircuito y cayendo al suelo pero las otras dos seguían de pie.

Haber ganado esta batalla pero aun no me habéis vencido digo Eggman antes de que el dragón le salieran unas alas de la nada y desapecieran en el cielo.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando donde se había marchado antes de oír algo aterrizar detrás de ellos.

¿estáis todos bien?pregunto Tails cuando aterrizo.

Si… un poco de chatarra no podrá conmigo dice Knuclkes mientras Ireal miraba su PDA un poco apenada.

¿estas bien?

Nada que no se pueda arreglar. Ahora tenemos que ayudar a Sonic.

Todos asistieron antes de que oyeran un quejido detrás de él, se giraron para encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeraldas que los miraba fijamente, en especial en Shadow e Ireal.

Bueno… mejor dicho extrañado por el siempre echo que no sabia que Ireal había vuelto ya de su viaje y porque pensaba que Shadow estaba muerto.

¿Pareces sorprendido? ironizo Shadow al erizo mientras los demás miraban la escena como diciendo eso de "no es el mejor momento".

Si pensaba que estabas muerto.

Oye no me quieras enterrar antes de tiempo.

Esto no quisiera interrumpir esta interesante conversación de besugos pero tenemos que irnos antes de que cierto científico loco le de por hacer de las suyas.

Miraron a Ireal que estaba entre seria y enfadada e asistieron antes de ponerse en marcha para el taller de Tails mientras eran observados por una extraña figura.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Aquí lo dejo… espero que me dejéis rewers.

CAP. 2

Cuando llegaron a la casa taller de Tails y Sonic se pusieron a comentar las cosas ((bueno tras poder despegar a Amy de Sonic y de su brazo herido)) y comenzar a curárselo.

Aunque más parecía que Knuclkes se estaba vengando por algún motivo.

Se puede saber si te hecho algo que no sepa digo mientras terminaba de poner el hueso en su sitio mientras su hermana estaba algo en los cajones.

¿ireal se puede saber que estas buscando?

Un Cable URSB… No me dio tiempo de desconectarlo cuando tuve que saltar comento Ireal mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

A lo mejor esto te puede servir.

Ireal se giro hacia Tails que le dio un pequeño paquete lo abrió para poder ver un carrete de un cable y con la punta unas especie de garras.

Vaya… es un cable auto reverse dice sorprendida y miro a Tails es una parada, gracias Tails.

Si no es nada. Lo vi y como no pude regalarte nada.

Aunque y así no tendrías que haberte preocupado pero ya que me lo has comprado me ayudas a insertarlo.

Tails sonrió mientras asistía y se ponían en marcha.

Mientras Eggman llegaba a su base secreta muy enfadada, había estado apunto de acabar con el de una vez por todas y van y se entrometen.

Profesor dice uno de los robots a la llegada de Eggman.

¿Qué pasa?

Por fin hemos podido descifrar el código de acceso de ese misterioso archivo.

Vaya por fin una buena noticia digo sonriendo mientras entraba a la habitación donde había salido el robot.

La habitación era muy espaciosa con una gran pantalla en una de las paredes y debajo de ella estaba una especie de teclado.

Se sentó en la silla y cogio un extraño CD que parecía ser extremadamente viejo y con los pocos colores que todavía le quedaban muy desgastados y descoloridos y lo insecto al ordenador principal.

¿profesor sabe lo que es?

No, pero debe de ser muy importante para tener tanta seguridad le digo de mala gana Eggman mientras que en la pantalla salía un único archivo con el nombre de "chaos".

A unos cuantos kilómetros en la casa taller de Tails, Ireal estaba probando el cabré para ver si todo estaba puesto correctamente, cuando del mini-ordenador se oye un pitido.

¿pasa algo?pregunto Shadow extrañado por los pitidos y por la cara seria de ella.

Nada. Solo tengo un encargo pero nada importante digo Ireal intentando parece tranquila antes de girarse donde estaba su hermano y los demás por cierto ¿alguien sabe que estaba haciendo eggman allí?

No lo sabemos pero últimamente esta muy activo.

¿activo? ¿eggman? Pero si este tipo no puede estar mucho tiempo escondido.

Si, pero ultimanente esta muy activo incluso para el.

Es como si estuviera buscando algo murmuro Ireal mirando a su ordenador me tengo que ir.

¿te pasa algo Ir-? intento pregunto Sonic a su hermana menor que ya había desaparecido odio cuando hace esto.

Shadow la miro interrogamente preguntándose que podía ocultar. En los tres meses que estuvo con ella había aprendido a saber cuando había algo que le preocupaba.

Voy a ir con ella digo antes de irse también.

¿Qué se traen estos dos?

No te lo imaginas.

¿tu crees que?

Eso es fijo termino Knuclkes que termino de ponerle bien el hombre sacándole un grito de puro dolor.

Bruto T.T

Mientras Ireal se dirigía a un edificio abandonado que estaba a las afueras de la cuidad y prácticamente escondido tras la tupida vegetación de la zona, parecía muy preocupada y cauta ya que miraba cada 2 x 3 detrás suyo para estar segura que nadie le había seguido.

Cuando se convenció que no había nadie aparto una de las brancas para poder poner un código y una puerta se abrió.

Shadow vio como desaparecía por la puerta y la siguió.

Por fin has venido, Ireal digo una noven rubia de ojos azules cuando vio llegar a la eriza.

He venido en cuando e recibido el mensaje: se sentó: entonces lo que decía es cierto.

Si.

Ireal cerró los ojos mientras bufaba. Esto no tenía buena pinta y lo sabia.

Se que era cuestión de tiempo pero…

El aun no esta preparado. Nunca se esta preparado para una noticia de tal calibre le digo la mujer a la eriza por cierto ¿has podido encontrar algo interesante?

Nada

Esto es muy raro, nadie sabe nada.

Recuerda que desaparecimos antes del Perfect Caos ((se escribía así no)) pero puede ser que los edinchas sepa algo.

¿los endinchas?

Exacto, María. Debemos preguntárselo y tengo a las personas adecuadas aun que es una pena que ella aun no llegue hasta mañana, pero el me dirá algo.

¿Maria?

Las dos chicas se giraron para ver quien había dicho esto último.

Shadow que había estado escuchando a escondidas lo que decían atentamente pero cuando oyó ese nombre no pudo contenerse.

¿María estaba viva?

Continuara…

Bueno… unas cosas yo no se si Sonic tiene en verdad familia en los juegos no se dice nada, ni en Sonic X tampoco así que no es tan raro.

Ireal es su hermana gemela pero es menor que el… pero si queréis saber mas seguid leyendo:n.n:

por ciero no consigo ponerlo bien asi que lo siento


End file.
